guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Mwahaha Firster. (anything you can do, I can do... too.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:50, 7 November 2007 (UTC) First — Skakid9090 02:45, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I'm playing in my own clean page. Now none of you get the chance to be the first (even if you wanted to). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Damn, you wikistalker... reanor 00:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes. You can try all you want, but I'm not feeling guilty. I do what I want, eeh! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) "Can't Touch This!" (I''' am first!)-- (Talk) ( ) 03:56, 7 November 2007 (UTC) — The preceding comment has been touched into a more appropriate position by Geo, a.k.a. Jioruji Derako. Images I know you wanted them deleted, but damn those were pretty well done. What did you use, Photoshop? (T/ ) 04:50, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Yep, all done in Photoshop. The only reason I'm deleting them is that they're outdated; old armor sets, different colors, and so on. I've got newer images in the same vein on my GWW page. :D :I've finally figured out a use for my GuildWiki page! I really hate having three wiki pages, but only using one; and copy+pasting formatting means more upkeep. So now, my Official Wiki page is my basic profile and character bios; PvXWiki is my builds and skills; and GuildWiki page is going to start listing missions I've done, things I've collected, and so on. It's like a really complicated way of bypassing any Userspace data limits. Three websites, one profile. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 04:55, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :( get better soon! — Nova — ( ) 01:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the get well, I'm already back up and running. Just minor runny nose problems left over, but they're clearing up. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::oh noes, don't say you used Plague Sending on me! it seems i got your cold now :P - Y0_ich_halt 14:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::About three/five people I know got sick at the same time as me. One of them lives on the other side of the ocean from me, and I can assure you, that's out of my casting range. I'm innocent I tell you! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:07, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::grand court says "release him." - Y0_ich_halt 12:27, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Meh, it's okay. Just lock me up into Surmia, I've probably done something wrong anyway, best not take any chances! (rumor has it I won't be stuck there for long...) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Now I'm sick. Tyvm Jioruji! :/ — Nova — ( ) 20:29, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::How ironic, I feel awesome now. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:35, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I'm sick too >.> Epidemic? :O --- -- (s)talkpage 10:43, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Everyone gather 'round, now. This might hurt. ::::::::: Jioruji Derako: I'm using Tenai's Crystals! :::::::::I would use Heal Area too, but I'm a primary Ranger and can't bring those skills. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:55, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::just came back from the toilet.... And now I have a horrid taste in my mouth. Need moar Teinai's Crystals! --- -- (s)talkpage 10:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Gotta wait for the recharge. And I've only got three pips of energy regen... :::::::::::...also, thanks for the information. Now I've got a horrid taste in my mouth. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, you're welcome. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:11, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::are we your enemies that teinai's crystals works on us? :O - Y0_ich_halt 13:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You made THAT clear with your Plague Sending reference :P--- -- (s)talkpage 13:09, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Let's just say that, at the very least, friendly fire is turned on in Real Life. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::agreed XD - Y0_ich_halt 19:42, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then a strong Shockwave spike would be hellishly suicidal... And Ancestor's Rage aint all that fun anymore ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:45, 15 December 2007 (UTC) (RI): Death Nova + Ancestor's Rage! It's the new Ritspike. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:38, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::... guys, guys, gather around, let's get Jio back for this! "I'm using Fragility on Jioruji Derako!" Spike with Plague Signet in three... two... one... — Nova — ( ) 13:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Plague Sending, Teinai's Crystals, Kill! --- -- (s)talkpage 13:45, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Revealed Hex on myself. Mwahaha! Run! Quick quick, get out of my spellcasting range! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:42, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::you forgot my sin used beguiling haze and interrupted your revealed hex. i love doing that stuff in ra. - Y0_ich_halt 17:45, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Revealed Hex doesn't have a recharge time, remember? I just cast it again. (I've got a high Fast-Casting attribute, so it manages to get past the dazed.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::i switch weapon and d-shot while you're still dazed XDDD also, you're breaking the rules. by now you're R+Me/N/E (you said you're primary ranger and yet you have fc...). i'm A/R :P - Y0_ich_halt 13:47, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::In the game of Real Life, I'm allowed to "borrow" other attributes, and max them out. Bwahahaa... ::::::::...this is fun, by the way. Reminds me of "Mental Magic", which is probably the coolest variant of Magic: the Gathering ever. (basic rules are, whenever you play a card, you tell your opponent what card it is. It can be any card with the same mana cost, but it can't be itself. Great memory game, you need to memorize mana costs and effects of basically every card in the game...) Anyway, I just activated Whirling Defense, then cast Throw Dirt on you, seeing as how you're already in melee range... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::i use antidote signet and expose defenses, which also covers his fragility. - Y0_ich_halt 13:00, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Since I'm already specced into Earth Magic for Tenai's Crystals, I'll pop up Sliver Armor. And seeing as I've got two hexes on me and possibly some conditions, I'll activate Melendru's Resilience. (That's right, two stances!) Sliver Armor should be dealing plenty of damage, since I'm seemingly being attacked by three guys at once, one of whom is an Assassin. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::problem: rule breakers take double damage from all sources. you're already dead. :P - Y0_ich_halt 16:22, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Solution: I pre-cast Protective Spirit on myself. If I'm going to be punished for breaking rules, I'll just break more rules until the benefits outweigh the downside. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:43, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::breaking game rules prevents allies including yourself from casting spells on you :PP - Y0_ich_halt 21:21, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But casting Prot. Spirit was the first time I broke the game rules (that you know of), so the spell immunity didn't kick in yet. And I'm just using Stances, Shouts, and Skills now. (I'm not letting you win this argument, I don't want to get killed while I'm playing Real Life.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:26, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: *Ranger spike team gets ready* 3, 2, 1, CHAIN GUN SPIKE ! --- -- (s)talkpage 00:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::counter-spike? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::you triggered the rule-break effect by trying to cast revealed hex, which i unfortunately interrupted because you were dazed :P - Y0_ich_halt 13:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Nuh-uh, I said "pre-casted Prot. Spirit". I've had it up since before this battle started! And since I'm cheating, it lasts forever. ::::::::::::::::::Why do you want to kill me so badly anyways? All I did was heal you guys... (and inflict massive damage because I didn't lower my Earth Magic attribute) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:02, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::idk ^.^ - Y0_ich_halt 23:35, 21 December 2007 (UTC) (reset indent): Let's just call this a draw, and go our separate ways. (*casts Scorpion Wire before he leaves*) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :since your prot spirit is running out, i use my spike. it involves shadowstep, daze, snare, kd, dw and enough dmg to kill. - Y0_ich_halt 16:21, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::*maps out* --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:28, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::you have a lag xD - Y0_ich_halt 12:48, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Blast! But no worries, I wasn't going for Survivor title. Going for Legendary Defender instead! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:46, 23 December 2007 (UTC) msn imo 70.95.73.60 :It's Auron. Don't listen to him. And he forgot a timestamp. n00b. — Nova — ( ) 13:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of MSN, I logged on today and got your friend request. Just an FYI, I don't use MSN unless I really need to, or if Hell is merging with our Earth. So you might want to get your hands on XFire. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::What does hell merging with Earth have anything to do with MSN? You'd think that if that were happening, you would be doing something other than sitting on MSN. — Nova — ( ) 14:09, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, if the world's pretty much ending, I think I'd spend some time doing things I don't normally do. Like using MSN. Of course, I'd go outside and play afterwards. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You never go outside and play. — Nova — ( ) 22:51, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::How did you know... ::::::...but I was outside for a walk on Christmas, and I walked to the train station on Christmas Eve to pick up a friend. And I'm about to go to Aikido class (which is indoors, but close enough). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Oh I have a better AB story than you. Okay okay so I'm on the Kurzick side in Aspenwood because luxons suck. And I'm running spike trapper, so I go out and run onto bridge. The first wave of turtles dies and I start trapping like mad on bridge. Then as the reinforcements come in, this stupid healing breeze wammo, that has been watching me trap and trap for like eternity, comes running in. I take a step back, vhoom, five hundred damage, except that he activates (this is awesome) endure pain and healing breeze. Now I have whirling defense up, and the wammo just keeps slashing, and I cast dust trap, barbed trap, flame trap, and the wammo is at like 5% hp, bleeding, on fire, completely blind, no way to hit me, just keeps on slashing, and slashing, with ample time to run away, and then finally he casts healing breeze again but too late and he dies. — Nova — ( ) 22:56, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Bleh, he was pretty dumb. I've seen worse as far as builds go though, how about a W/Mo with Mending and Healing Hands? Better yet, W/Mo with Healing Breeze and Word of Healing. :Hehe... SS is just stupidly fun to run in AB though, as is Necromancer in general... Just a day or so ago, I was fighting a team in AB, three out of about five guys were all Assassins. I managed to keep SS active on all three, with Insidious Parasite on the last one... they were smart enough to stop attacking, but it's fun. Standing there, surrounded by foes, but nobody can actually hit you... oh, and whenever someone captures a shrine, all the old NPCs there go poof, and Soul Reaping kicks in and maxes your energy out instantly. Good times. You should give it a go sometime in AB (and I don't mean competitive missions like Aspenwood, SS is better in the real thing. 12 on 12, two out of the 12 have SS on them, a third has Insidious Parasite, and the entire frontline is dealing with Reckless Haste). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:29, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Mabye you should be clued in :) -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Quite impressive. Never realized the assassin in Assassin's Promise was a female, there... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:27, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::i just noticed they're female 70% of the time o.o - Y0_ich_halt 21:39, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::I like that Expose Defenses is really a guy getting elbowed in the face. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:24, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::XD - Y0_ich_halt 17:32, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Guildwiki Magic group You're invited! IIRC, you don't play magic much, but I knew you at least knew about magic, so I invited you. :) --Shadowcrest 01:49, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Haha, I beat you too it! I just posted there. :As a matter of fact, I play tournaments every week, and play online every few days. There are cards strewn all over my room. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:51, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, I beated j00. By a matter of <60 seconds, but w/e :P ::I'm a nub at magic, I only play with one friend. What's that program you mentioned on the other page? --Shadowcrest 01:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::Magic Workstation? It's a card library, with online play and stuff. One version of it's free (the version most people use)... let me find a link. Here. :::Evaluation Version is the free one, the pay version only has a few minor features. There should be a card database you download as well. :::Haven't tried it out, but I think there's the ability to create cards in there as well... great for anyone wanting to try out Triple Shot in an actual game... :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:05, 5 February 2008 (UTC) DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEL! I already set up my deck on there. I haven't altered it in forever but heh, it's there so if you want to play let me know. Zulu Inuoe 04:31, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Scared of my challenge?! Zulu Inuoe 05:48, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm ready whenever you are! We just need to sync up and create a game! You have MSN or XFire or some other type of IM program? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:49, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::this_is_total_bullshit@hotmail.com MSN, zulu604 AIM, zulu607 Yahoo. Zulu Inuoe 05:50, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::::...so is that first one really your MSN address, or do you dislike MSN more then me? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:52, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It's actualy mine, amazing I didn't have to use cheap numbers, eh? Zulu Inuoe 05:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. --Shadowcrest 02:14, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:52, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Xfire I added you, I'm m33bo. 18:38, 20 February 2008 (UTC) the "believe it" userbox I made a template form. You can go User:Shadowcrest/ages userbox to find it. --Shadowcrest 23:39, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Lol Those are the best PvP stories. Also, a clear template at the top of the page works wonders with the format. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:05, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I'm probably going to have to start putting hide/show toggle boxes on those stories, the page is going to fill up quickly at the rate I run into situations like that. :oh, and a clear at the top of the page? Why, does the formatting come out squished or something? You've got my permission to add it in yourself if you like. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:13, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Care for another? 21:40, 26 February 2008 (UTC) No job : 10:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Eh, why not. Added it to the list. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:15, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:16, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Hi You've been promoted to sysop. Welcome to the team. (T/ ) 06:19, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes! I was totally pulling for this. GG Jioruji. 06:21, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Dwa? Nifty! ::Can't wait to start work. Someone come vandalize! And let me get to them first. :D (perhaps a bad thing to wish for?) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll do it. 07:19, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh, I don't think I'll be doing much blocking. I tend to assume good faith too much, I think. It would need to be seriously serious vandalism (like, blanking important pages and replacing them with curse words). And it would need to be not you, because now I know your motive. I'm already getting to work patrolling edits instead. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:21, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Congratulations ;) -- -- talkpage 09:09, 3 March 2008 (UTC) By the way, could you fill out your sysop information when you have a chance? Thanks. (T/ ) 09:47, 3 March 2008 (UTC)